bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hocus Dopus
'''"Hocus Dopus" '''is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on November 5, 1994) Plot The episode opens up in the bathroom, with Squishington sitting on top of the toilet seat, feeling sick and coughing. His eyes are watery and he feels dreadful, he is about to sneeze but trying to hold it in. He then needs to get a tissue, he swings onto the toilet paper, he leaps into the air, lands on a bar of soap, starts slipping out of control in the bath tub, grabs onto a wash towel and uses the towel as a parachute. Squish then lands in the tissue box and sneezes. Meanwhile, Mr. Bumpy is eating pages from a book titled "Book of Magic", Bumpy hears Squishington sneezing and spits out one of the pages. Bumpy says that sounds like Squishington, he walks to the bathroom but is then sneezed back by the impact. Bumpy is impressed by the sneeze and said that he hasn't "heard a sneeze that hard since I sneezed myself an hour into my own past" (probably referring to "A Sneeze in Time"). Bumpy thinks that Squish is trying to break his sneeze record and goes to see it, he then starts hopping to the bathroom. In the Bathroom, Bumpy calls out for Squishington and the sick blue monster emerges from the tissue box. Bumpy looks at Squish, seeing his hair petals tangled, nostrils purple and complexion gooey-er than usual, Bumpy then concludes that either Squishington is sick or he's a fashion leader. Squish tells Bumpy that it's the former and that he's been up all night sniffling and coughing, he pulls onto the toilet paper and pulls himself up on the toilet seat. While Bumpy thinks being sick sounds fun, Squish says he's not having a good time. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.13.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.13.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.13.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.13.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.12.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.11.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.10.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.10.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.16.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.15.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.14.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-11 at 3.13.54 pm.png Category:Episodes